Let Him Go (Re Post)
by superholicqueen1
Summary: [OneShoot KAISOO] Tentang penyesalan dan keterlambatan seseorang untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Jongin&Kyungsoo Time! KAISOO KAISOO*love* maaf banget yang kemarin salah nge post D: ini dia full Fanficnya. Read and Review ok ? :D


**Author :**

**Super Holic Queen**

**Cast :**

**Jongin Kim**

**Kyung Soo Do**

**Genre :**

**T**

**[One Shoot]**

**Disclaimer :**

**Para pemain adalah milik Tuhan, Fiksinya milik saya, Lagunya milik passenger :***

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berjalan pelan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa dan mengajaknya untuk ikut bernari dengan sang malam. Mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, ke kehidupan yang selalu di iringi dengan tawa dan kasih sayang. Tapi itu dulu, ya itu dulu sebelum seseorang yang awalnya ia kira kehilangannya bukanlah suatu masalah, sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

Jongin merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang, ketika ia membutuhkan cahaya untuk menerangi hidupnya, ketika ia merasa merindukan sang matahari yang menghangatinya. Tapi sekarang? Ia hanya dapat menikmati kedinginan yang menyelimutinya di temani dengan setitik cahaya yang membuatnya bertahan, ia telah kehilangan mataharinya ia telah menyianyiakan cahaya yang selalu meneranginya, ia sudah menyianyiakan anugrah yang di berikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan, ia kemudian mengeluarkan smart phonenya dan mengusap layarnya, yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan seorang pria bermata bulat. Jongin tersenyum miris, hatinya kembali sakit ketika mengingat perlakuannya kepada pria mungil itu, pria yang sebenarnya adalah matahari dan sekaligus cahaya untuknya, pria itu kyung soo.

.

.

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only Know you love him* when you let him go_

_._

_._

Jongin merasa begitu lemah ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya bahkan ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi bernafas, jiwanya pergi entah kemana, mungkin mengikuti mataharinya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"tuan maaf" seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berpenampilan rapi berdiri di hadapannya

"ada apa lagi?" tanya jongin malas

"meeting anda—" kata-katanya terputus ketika mendapati jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"batalkan semua" ucap jongin dingin

"tapi tuan-"

"aku mohon" baru saja ia mau membantah, suara jongin yang terdengar putus asa membuatnya kembali terdiam

"… baiklah tuan, sekarang anda mau kemana?" jongin menatap jalanan yang kini telah sedikit tertutupi salju, entah mengapa ia begitu sesak.

"aku.." jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, setelah terdiam beberapa saat

"aku ingin pulang" ujarnya mantab

.

Sesampainya jongin di rumah, jongin langsung pergi ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap ruang yang penuh dengan berkas itu dengan tatapan sendu, kini ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya dan kyungsoo yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"_Jongin-ah kau mau kopi ? akan aku buatkan" kyung soo tersenyum lebar sedangkan jongin tidak menghiraukan kata-kata kyung soo_

"_jongin? Jangan mengacuhkan ku." Kyung soo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu berharap jongin akan segera berdiri dan memeluknya_

"_kyung aku sedang sibuk mengertilah, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai jangan mengganggu" ucap jongin dingin_

"_tapi sebentarnya kamu itu lama sekali." Jongin menatap kyung soo tajam ia benar-benar kesal sekarang_

"_HYUNG MENGERTILAH, INI DEMI KITA JUGA! AKU JUGA BERKERJA KERAS UNTUK KITA ,JUGA UNTUK KEBAHAGIAAN KITA! JANGAN MENGANGGU KU," jongin terengah-engah ia sungguh emosi sekarang_

"_baiklah maafkan aku.." ucap kyungsoo lirih ia kemudian perlahan-lahan keluar dari ruangan itu, saat sampai di pintu ia kemudian berbalik_

"_kau tau jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu berkerja keras untuk kebahagiaan ku, hanya dengan perhatian dan sedikiit saja waktu untuk ku sudah menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar untukku jong" ucap kyung soo lirih sebelum ia benar benar menghilang dari pintu, jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya_

Jongin meninju tembok dengan keras, ia begitu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan perhatian kyung soo untuknya, ia menganggap dirinya benar kala itu. Ia menganggap ia belum cukup mapan untuk membahagiakan kyung soo, ia baru sadar kyung soo tidak lah membutuhkan hartanya, tapi dia membutuhkan jongin.

.

.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go_

_._

_._

Jongin berjalan kedapur dan menuangkan spritenya ke gelas, ia melihat ke bagian bawah gelasnya terukir nama Jongin dan kyung soo disana. Ini adalah gelas yang ia buat 2 tahun yang lalu, sebulan setelah ia menikah secara resmi dengan kyung soo.

_Jongin berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kyung soo yang tengah merajut dengan serius, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa jongin sudah sampai di rumah. Jongin kemudian menutup mata kyung soo dengan kedua tangannya membuat kyung soo terkaget dan meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi matanya_

"_jongin kau mengagetkan saja" kyungsoo mengerucutkan mulutnya, membuat jongin terkekeh geli, jongin langsung dudu bersimpuh di depan kyung soo_

"_kyung, aku punya sesuatu yang sangaaat special untuk mu" jongin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kyung soo yang penasaran_

"_cepatlah jangan berbasa basi" gerutu kyung soo karna jongin hanya terdiam dan menatapnya intens_

"_jadi kau mau tahu?"_

"_tentu saja!"_

"_kalau begitu cium dulu aku"_

"_mwo? Kau gila"_

"_hanya cium bibir apa susahnya kyung?" kyung soo hanya menggerutu kecil dan mengecup bibir jongin singkat, jongin terkekeh melihat kyung soo yang merona ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gelas dari sakunya_

"_gelas biasa? Kau mempermainkan ku jong?!" kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin sedangkan jongin menatap kyung soo kesal_

"_lihatlah ke kaki gelasnya manis" kyung soo langsung melihatnya dan menemukan ukiran nama mereka berdua "aku membuatnya 2 hari 2 malam kau tahu" lanjut jongin_

"_jongin, ini sangat manis" kyung soo langsung memeluk jongin_

"_I love you Kim Kyung Soo"_

"_I love you more Kim Jong In"_

Jongin menegak spritenya dengan cepat, ia ingin sekali waktu berputar kembali, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kyung soo, sungguh ia ingin selalu bermimpi bahwa masih di sini tersenyum dengannya. Tapi kenyataan selalu datang dan menamparnya, mengusir mimpinya.

.

.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_._

_._

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, sesak kembali menjalar kedalam rongga paru-parunya. Di sini memang terlalu banyak kenangannya dengan kyungsoo, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur dan mengistirahatkan saat-saat ia lelah seperti ini, ia pasti akan melihat kyung soo yang terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan jongin akan merebahkan kepalanya di paha kyung soo sambil menatap malaikatnya itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya dan mengelus rambutnya sayang sampai ia tertidur.

Ia begitu ingin waktu terulang lagi, ia sangat ingin mendekap kyung soo seperti dulu lagi. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, semua yang ia sayangi sudah pergi darinya, ayahnya ibunya bahkan kyungsoo telah meninggalkannya.

Jongin kembali menangis, ia benar-benar tidak kuat sendiri, ia membutuhkan kyung soo, sangat membutuhkannya, tapi ia tidak tau dimana kyung soo berada.

.

.

_You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_._

_ . _

Jongin menatap langit mendung, terlihat gelap dan tidak menarik, tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya, terlihat semu dengan awan yang bergumpal-gumpal.

sama seperti isi hatinya sekarang, kosong dan gelap. tidak ada yang mampu mengisi hatinya lagi setelah kyung soo pergi meninggalkannya sebulan yang lalu, karna sebuah pertengkaran hebatnya malam itu.

_Kyung soo meringkuk ketakutan melihat jongin mengamuk di depannya, kyung soo tau ia salah tapi ini bukan kesalahannya penuh._

"_kenapa kau melanggar janji mu kyung?!" jongin menarik kerah kyung soo dengan cepat dan membenturkan pria mungil itu ke tembok_

"_aku tidak melanggar janji ku jong!" balas kyung soo dengan berteriak frustasi_

"_apa maksudmu keluar dengan kris hyung? Kau bermain di belakang ku kyung!" jongin meninjukan tangannya ke tembok tepat di sebelah muka kyung soo, ia benar-benar termakan cemburu sekarang_

"_aku tidak bermain di belakang mu jongin, aku hanya memintanya menemaniku bercerita" kyung soo melemah ia kemudian mengelus pipi jongin yang telah mengeluarkan air mata namun segera di tepis oleh jongin_

"_itu sama saja kau bermain di belakang ku kyung, kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku saja kyung? Kau masih punya aku" kyung soo terdiam_

"_jongin… aku selalu mencoba untuk menghubungi mu, aku selalu mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan mu. Tapi kamu terlalu sibuk jongin, aku kesepian" jongin kemudian melemah dan terduduk di lantai_

"_jongin maafkan aku, aku dan kris hanya sebatas teman,aku—"_

"_sudah cukup kyung, aku butuh sendiri sekarang" ucap jongin dingin, terdengar sarat kecewa di sana._

"_jongin, dengarkan aku dulu" _

_Plak!_

_belum sempat kyung soo melanjutkan kata-katanya sebuah tamparan langsung mengenai pipinya yang mulus._

"_apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri kyung!" jongin terngah-engah emosinya benar-benar berada di puncak sekarang, kyung soo menundukkan kepalanya, setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, kyung soo langsung mengemasi barang barangnya dengan cepat._

"_kau mau kemana kyung soo?" tanya jongin ketika melihat kyung soo membawa koper_

"_apa urusan mu?" jongin langsung menggenggam tangan kyung soo, menatapnya tajam_

"_apa kau gila? Di luar sedang hujan lebat"_

"_bukan kah kau ingin waktu sendiri tuan kim? Kenapa sekarang kau mengkhawatirkan aku ?" kyung soo beberapa kali mengusap air matanya kasar, hatinya begitu perih mengetahu kenyataan suaminya benar-benar tidak mempercayainya_

"_jadi kau ingin meninggalkan ku? Dan bersenang-senang dengan bajingan itu?"_

"_Jongin!" jongin berdecih dan melepaskan genggamannya_

"_baiklah kalau itu maumu,pergilah jika kau mau pergi. Bersenang-senang lah"_

_Hati kyung soo perih mendengar jongin berkata seperti itu, ia kemudian membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia sempat menoleh kebelakang dan mengatakan_

"_aku begitu mencintai mu jongin, seharusnya kau percaya padaku kalau aku tidak mempunyai hubungan sama sekali dengan kris hyung"_

.

.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

.

.

Jongin terbangun meraskan getaran di saku celananya, ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan melihat sebuah nama di layar hand phonenya

_-Luhan is calling-_

Jongin mengangkatnya dengan cepat

"yoboseyo?"

"jongin-ah, aku mempunyai kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk untuk mu"

"apa itu? Jangan bertele-tele hyung"

"baiklah baiklah, kabar baiknya aku menemukan keberadaan kyung soo"

"benarka?! Dimana dia sekarang hyung?!"

"wow, sebentar kau harus tau kabar buruknya jongin"

"Demi Tuhan, cepat beritahu aku dimana kyung soo hyung!"

"kau harus tau kabar buruknya!"

"baiklah cepat beritahu aku"

.

.

Jongin menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia sesekali memukul setir dengan keras, air matanya terus mengalir membentuk sungai-sungai kecil. Ia tidak mempedulikan lampu merah yang menyala dan bunyi klakson mobil yang terus di bunyikan, luhan beberapa menit yang lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya

"_kabar buruknya, kyung soo sekarang koma karna kecelakaan hebat tepat sehari setelah ia meninggalkan mu jongin. ia berada di seoul international hospital nomor 117, dokter bilang kesempatannya untuk hidup hanya 30%. Kyung soo dia…. Kyung soo membutuhkan mu jongin"_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, jongin segera berlari menuju kamar kyung soo, ia bahkan sempat menabrak beberapa suster dan dokter yang tengah berjaga malam itu. Jongin mengatur nafasnya ketika berada di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar kyung soo dengan perlahan.

Air matanya kembali tumpah ketika melihat mataharinya tertidur dengan lemah di ranjang itu, ia kemudian mendekati kyung soo dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah ranjang kyung soo.

Jongin tidak mau menyentuh kyung soo, takut takut dia akan menyakatinya lagi. Namun kata-kata luhan kembali terlintas di benaknya

"—_kyung soo dia…. Kyung soo membutuhkan mu jongin"_

Jongin terdiam dan kemudian tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus surai rambut kyungsoo, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan kyung soo yang tersa dingin, ia kecupnya tangan dingin itu dan menempelkan tangan itu di pipinya. Air mata jongin kembali turun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"bangun lah kyung, aku membutuhkan mu"

.

.

_Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep_

_._

_._

Jongin terbangun ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga ia melihat seorang dokter yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"apakah kau keluarga dari Kim Kyung Soo?" tanya dokter itu, jongin hanya mengangguk sungguh perasaannya tidak karuan sekarang

"boleh aku berbicara sebentar?"

.

.

Jongin terduduk dengan lesu, ia kembali mengelus surai lembut istrinya itu, mengusap wajah putih mulusnya dengan penuh perasaan. Jongin kembali menangis mengingat percakapannya dengan dokter yang ia ketahui bernama joonmyeon.

"_aku berat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus tau tuan kim." Jongin meremas bajunya dengan gelisah_

"_a-apa yang terjadi?"_

"_tuan kyung soo, kemungkinan dia akan hidup hanya 30%."_

"_tidak apa dokter, aku akan berusah untuk—"_

"_bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah ketika kyung soo bangun ia tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi, ia kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa berjalan dan berbicara seperti semestinya. Karna ada beberapa benturan yang mengenai saraf di otaknya sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa alat geraknya lumpuh total, ia hanya akan bisa terbaring tuan" _

"_aku harap kau akan merelakannya pergi, tuan. Karna ini akan menyiksanya, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi Tuhan lah yang menentukan"_

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak ingin kyung soo pergi meninggalkannya tapi ia juga tidak ingin kyung soo menderita karna kelumpuhannya.

Jongin menundukan keplanya, dalam hatinya ia mengumpat karna tidak dapat menjaga kyung soo dengan baik.

_._

_._

_Will you let him go?_

_._

_._

Jongin kembali memasuki kamar kyung soo, 2 minggu sudah ia menemani kyung soo. ia selalu bercerita tentang lelahnya ia, dan betapa ia merindukan masakan seorang kyung soo, ia selalu bercerita hal-hal kecil. Ia berharap kyung soo meresponnya.

Jongin kembali terdiam, ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dengan kyung soo, mengelus surai lembut kyung soo dengan sayang.

"kyung soo, maaf kan aku yang tidak menjadi suami yang baik untuk mu, maafkan aku karna selalu mengacuhkan mu dan selalu mementingkan pekerjaan ku. Aku mohon maafkan lah aku yyang penuh dengan kekurangan ini." Jongin kemudian menggenggam tangan kyung soo

"tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita kyung, aku tidak mau kau terus menerus merasakan sakit ini terus. Aku selalu ingin kau bahagia kyung, karna kebahagiaan mu kebahagiaan ku juga." Air mata jongin kembali turun, tidak ada tangis penyesalan kali ini

"pergilah kyung, aku meng ikhlaskan mu. Aku yakin Tuhan akan merawat mu lebih baik dari padaku. Saranghae Kim Kyung Soo" setelah itu jongin melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata kyung soo

Suara mesin detak jantung kyung soo, menandakan bahwa jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi. Beberapa dokter datang masuk kedalam kamar kyung soo memisahkan jongin yang terus menatap kyung soo dengan intens, air matanya terus mengalir, rasanya begitu sesak. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

"_saranghae Kim Kyung Soo, tunggulah aku di sana" _batin jongin

"_nado saranghae Kim Jong In"_

_._

_._

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go_

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go

_**End**_

_***di lagu sebenarnya itu her bukan him karna ini ff yaoi jadi aku biat jadi him**_

_**Song by : passenger – Let Her Go**_

**Kyaa udah end, maaf banget kemarin salah ngepost karna kelalain ku seharusnya aku ngupdate trailernya malah ngepost ceritanya D:**

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya passenger yang ngena banget dan agak kecewa karna music videonya Cuma dia yang nyanyi sama beberapa krunya, jadi pas dia nyanyi aku malah ngebayangin kai, sehun sama kris yang jadi model Mvnya kyaa xD rasanya mereka cool banget jadilah aku buat jongin jadi model utam :3**

**Karna aku baru buka ceritanya jadinya aku baru sadar, dan langsung buru-buru ngeselesaiin cerita ini. Sebenernya agak ga puas sih **

**Ga tau kenapa ga puas aja, ada beberapa cerita yang mungkin out of song (?) tapi ga apa apa deh I do my best :3**

**Untuk yang minta squelnya, sebenernya squelnya ga terlalu penting. Mungkin Cuma cerita kehidupan jongin setelahnya dan bla bla -_-**

**Ok yang kemarin nge follow sama nge favorite cerita aku, aku berterima kasih banget. AKU CINTA KALIAN muah :***

**So, Mind to review? Please OwO**


End file.
